


Circuit and Flesh

by cosmic_blue



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Love Triangles, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_blue/pseuds/cosmic_blue
Summary: Otacon, not sure how Snake views their relationship, falls for an android who seems to be everything Snake is not.Lightly cyberpunk-ish AU





	Circuit and Flesh

Even the most colorful city was a dull concrete jungle in daylight. But during the last year or so, this particular city had become a home to Otacon.

His workshop faced an exceptionally dull alley, far cry from the busy main street full of lights and noise. No one found it by chance. But he had his client base who knew where to go to find old, obscure tech or get almost anything fixed.

Carrying a large box filled with things a layman would’ve dismissed as useless junk, Otacon somehow managed to get out of his shop into a dimly lit stairway. Laboriously he climbed up the stairs to above floor and slid a keycard to unlock one of the apartment doors.

Otacon maneuvered the door open with the box still in his hands.

“Welcome back,” said a familiar voice from somewhere inside. A pair of muscular arms grabbed the box. “You need help with this?”

“Snake, thanks,” Otacon said and let him carry the box into another room.

“That room of yours is getting small,” Snake said as he returned. Otacon shrugged.

“Maybe. Maybe I’ll make you help me organize it one of these days.”

As expected, Snake wasn’t a huge fan of the idea and quickly changed the subject.

“You came home early today,” he said.

“A customer is dropping by later today. No one ever comes in at this hour anyway, so I closed early. What about you?” Otacon asked.

“Something went wrong with the crooks. The operation was over a lot quicker than planned. I still got paid in full.”

“Oh,” Otacon said, slightly disappointed. “Then you probably didn’t get to use that thing I gave you.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll have a plenty of work lined up. Your gadgets always come in handy sooner or later.”

Snake’s expression grew nostalgic.

“I wonder if we ever get to go to places like we used to,” he said.

The two had first met on a war zone, both wondering what to with their lives. Otacon was a fresh university graduate going through an identity crisis, figuring helping those in need couldn’t be that bad of a use for his time and skills. Snake was a self-taught soldier who wanted to follow his own path. Somehow, under those circumstances, they just clicked.

“We’ve lived here for less than a year. We’ll have plenty of opportunities to travel again,” Otacon reassured. “Wasn’t this settling down thing your idea, anyway?”

“I guess it just takes time to adjust, huh.”

Otacon turned and took a step towards his study.

“Otacon,” Snake said, suddenly sounding serious.

“What is it?”

“What if it’s not traveling I’m missing. But something… else?”

Otacon’s heart skipped a beat.

“Like what do you mean?” he asked.

“Well…” Snake’s expression changed.

“It’s probably my work. It just doesn’t give me as much as crisis work. Maybe I should get a hobby.”

Snake walked away.

“There’s some leftover pizza in the fridge from earlier if you want it,” echoed his voice from kitchen.

Lately, Otacon had grown more and more frustrated trying to decipher the meaning of their relationship. If you sleep with someone once and never speak of it again, where does that leave you? You don’t share a bedroom with a friend, but lovers don’t sleep in bunk beds, either. He saw meaning in their glances, electricity and hotness in touches, but no words of affection ever betrayed their true feelings.

He walked into his study, sat next to the box Snake brought in for him earlier and booted up his computer. Electronic—and to Otacon, quite cozy—hum filled the air and half a dozen CRT screens flashed. The desk was filled with messily piled devices and components leaving barely any room for the keyboard and mouse. The rest of the room wasn’t any better. Otacon didn’t mind the carefully organized mess, but did acknowledge that if he took any more work back home from the shop it would probably spill into the living room.

Questions about the nature of his relationship with Snake still looming over him, Otacon listlessly tinkered with a broken headset he had just brought in among other things. He soon grew tired with it and decided to pass the time reading online forums instead.

An alarm snapped Otacon out of his Internet-induced trance. He shut his system down and rushed downstairs into the shop. A neatly dressed, well-groomed man was already waiting behind the door as Otacon unlocked it.

“Sorry I’m late,” he said, suddenly feeling very self-conscious about his stubble and messy hair as he let the customer in.

“So you had an issue with… Um…” He’d completely forgotten what this appointment was about.

“My name is Connor. The android. I came here for servicing,” the other man said, smiling graciously. Something in his smile made Otacon suddenly a lot less anxious.

“Oh, right. That. This way, please.”

Otacon guided the android through the workshop into a smaller room and close the door behind them. The room had no windows, but the lighting was pleasant and warm, and the walls were a beautiful shade of turquoise instead of the dirty white dominating the rest of the shop. On a small desk there were tools neatly laid out.

Truth be told, Otacon didn’t have much experience with modern high-end androids, indistinguishable from humans. As the android took of his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, Otacon could feel his cheeks blushing.

“Whenever you’re ready,” the android stated.

“O-oh. Okay, let me just…” Otacon felt his face getting even hotter.

He sat down and raised his hand near the android’s chest, hesitated for a moment, and then let his fingers brush over the skin. An odd sensation swept over him. He’s basically my patient and I’m a doctor, Otacon tried to keep thinking. But as he slid his fingers along the smooth and perfect, _too perfect _skin, he couldn’t help his pulse racing.

He traced the barely noticeable seams under the fabricated skin, not entirely sure where to look for the control panel.

“Let me,” said a voice, making Otacon even more aware of the physical proximity. Gently, the android took Otacon’s hand and slid it down his body to the right place.

Trembling, he opened the hatch and managed to insert the cable from a handheld device. It took him only a few minutes to go through the normal checkup routine. This was the easy part.

“All seems to be in order,” Otacon said, disconnecting the device. He happened to look the android in the eye, and immediately flushed bright red again.

“Thank you,” the android said, smiling once more. He buttoned his shirt back up and took his jacket. “…is there something wrong?”

“I… No, it’s fine. The total… Ah, you used a pre-approved payment so never mind.”

There was a brief silence before Otacon realized he needed to escort the android out. But instead, he found himself captivated by the kind brown eyes. A strange static filled the small room.

“Would you want me to stay?” Asked the android.

The sudden question took Otacon completely by surprise.

“…yes,” Otacon found himself answering, his body cautiously creeping towards the android. Once again he raised his hand to the android’s chest, but this time to button down the shirt.

It suddenly hit him that this was, in fact, a terrible idea. Asking whether one should stay was hardly an invitation to intimacy. Otacon took a step back, but to his surprise was gently pulled back by a pair of slender yet strong arms.

“I want to stay, too,” the android whispered gently.

***

Otacon hadn’t had a lot of experience with men before but he could tell this was very different from the one night they’d had with Snake. In fact, he didn’t want to think of Snake right now. At all. With Connor, there were no complicated feelings ruining everything. Only pure physical _compatibility_.

What comes to his partner being an artificial human, Otacon forgot the fact very soon after the first touches. Despite being a superior being, Connor made him feel completely equal.

“Will I see you again,” Otacon asked nonchalantly as he pulled his sweater back on, thanking his past self for locking the workshop door earlier.

“I don’t need to be serviced for another year,” Connor replied truthfully. “But I want to see you again before that, if you don’t mind.”

Otacon gave him a sincere smile.

“Good.”

Otacon checked the time. Snake was probably back at their place already. For the first time Otacon felt a sharp sting somewhere deep inside. This probably wasn’t the most respectable way to handle his issues with Snake.

But no matter how deep his love for Snake was, he couldn’t deny it—he was also falling hard for Connor. Connor, who was open and frank about wishing to meet him again.

Back upstairs Otacon rushed to take a shower before Snake could say “hi”.

“A tough customer, huh?” Snake said as Otacon finally got out of the bathroom.

“Um… Ah, yes,” Otacon replied absently, avoiding his gaze.

He couldn’t face Snake for the rest of the evening. Was he only imagining things, or was Snake acting slightly hurt?

Days went by, and they hardly spoke. Otacon didn’t want to admit it, but it was probably his fault for avoiding Snake so intensely that he’d spent a couple of nights sleeping in his computer room despite knowing his back would kill him the next day.

Two weeks had passed, and Otacon was sitting behind the counter in the shop with a pile of scrap chips he needed to test and categorize. Instead, he was staring at the transaction list on a screen next to him.

Down the list was Connor’s payment.

Androids’ rights were still a fairly new thing. Otacon knew that although tracking chips had been deactivated and any access to old android databases was supposedly shut down, there were still ways he could relatively easily get his hands on the data.

Fingers hovering over the keyboard, he entertained the idea for a good while before finally deciding against it.

Just then the door opened.

Even after two weeks he could feel the excitement in the pit of his stomach every time he heard the door. During the second it took him to raise his eyes from his desk he could indulge the anticipation. Maybe it was him. This time, it was finally him. If only.

Except this time, it really was Connor standing in the doorway. Looking as sharp as ever, even better than Otacon remembered, a single strand of hair on his forehead only emphasizing his collectedness.

Otacon was fortunately wearing somewhat neat clothes that day, but nevertheless felt scruffy compared to Connor. He instinctively touched his hair, then awkwardly pulled his hand back as Connor walked to the counter.

“Connor, can I help you with something?” he said, slightly flustered but extremely pleased at the same time.

Connor smiled.

“No, thank you. I only wanted to see you.” Connor leaned closer over the counter. “I was busy with my work. I’m sorry. I should’ve called you but I didn’t know if…”

Connor paused, examining Otacon.

“It’s okay,” Otacon said hurriedly. “It’s my personal number.”

“Can I ask something?”

“Sure,” Otacon replied uncertainly.

“I don’t think I got your name.”

“It’s O—”

He paused, not sure why himself.

“It’s Hal.”

Once again, Connor smiled kindly at him.

“Nice to meet you, Hal. I’m Connor. I’d like to take you out.”

***

If you sleep with someone and they then ask you out, does it mean you’re dating? It most certainly does, Otacon thought. Even he could tell that much. It didn’t make him any less perplexed about his relationship with the man sleeping in the bunk bed above him, though. Only more so.

Just then he heard a voice.

“Otacon,” Snake called cautiously. “Are you awake?”

“I am.”

“I was wondering… I don’t have anything tomorrow. We could go somewhere together.”

Otacon’s mouth felt dry.

“Oh.”

“I mean… I could help you with your work. Organizing the room. Or whatever you need.”

“…right, that sounds good. Thanks Snake.”

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room.

“Good night,” Snake finally said.

“Snake, I…” Otacon blurted out. No response.

Otacon eventually fell asleep, but the uneasiness followed him to his dreams.

Next morning was like any other. By the time Otacon’s alarm went off, Snake was already fully clothed, drinking coffee in the living room.

Otacon noted Snake looked slightly tired. He opened his mouth slightly to ask if he had trouble sleeping last night, but stopped before the words came out. When _had_ he last looked at Snake properly?

“Are you alright?” he asked, instead.

“Just a bit tired,” Snake replied, matter-of-factly. “Otacon… Is there something going on?”

“I don’t think so,” Otacon replied, dryly.

Snake was silent for a moment, then stood up and slowly walked to Otacon, ever so slightly closer than Otacon had expected him to.

“I’m sorry. Something came up at a last minute. I need to leave for the rest of the week,” Snake spoke gently. “But I’ll take you somewhere this weekend. It doesn’t need to be work.”

A flurry of emotions washed over Otacon and he couldn’t tell if he was feeling more guilty or relieved, or something else altogether. He felt Snake’s body heat, and for a second he wanted nothing more than to pull Snake close. He didn’t.

“Okay. Take care, Snake. See you on Friday.”

The instant he heard Snake close the door, Otacon, his head pounding with all the unpleasant feelings, hurried back into their bedroom to look for any remotely presentable clothing for his date with Connor. He didn’t have time to feel guilty right now.

Once he was ready, Otacon got downstairs. He still had hours before Connor would arrive, but then again who knew if he was there early. Very early. He picked up a box of old circuit boards and started categorizing them.

After what felt like at least three times a regular work day, the door opened and Connor stepped in, somehow managing to look even more refined than before.

The sun was starting to set as they took to a busy main street some blocks away from the workshop. Connor led Otacon into a nice restaurant, way nicer than he was used to visiting. But any uncertainty was quickly forgotten after they ordered and started to talk.

Otacon learned that Connor was a member of the police force, working as a detective. He told Connor about his work in the shop refurbishing old tech and servicing all kinds of devices. Of course, Connor already knew that much from being his customer, but listened nonetheless.

“What did you do before you opened your business?” Connor asked.

“I traveled some years after graduating. I did some help in crisis areas.”

He didn’t feel like mentioning Snake.

“I… I felt it was time to settle down for a while and moved in here.”

He could tell Connor was examining his face once again.

“I’ve never met an android like you,” Otacon quickly said as he was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable. “You’re… so _human_.”

Otacon realized what he said could’ve been offensive to an android, but Connor didn’t seem to mind.

“I’m a prototype. Was. They’re not allowed to call androids that anymore.”

They kept talking long after they had finished their desserts, ordering more wine enough times to make Otacon lose count.

After another glass, a strong urge to touch that impossibly perfect skin, kiss those soft, flawless lips got a hold of Otacon.

“If you don’t have any plans after this, my…” he made a brief pause, “…roommate is out of town for a couple of days.”

“Are you inviting me over, Hal?”

Otacon swallowed.

“I am.”

Otacon wasn’t much of a drinker, so he was still feeling dizzy when they arrived back at his place. Unfair, he thought, that androids were immune to alcohol by default. Intoxication chip should’ve been made mandatory after they extended human rights to androids.

“I’m sorry, I think I had a bit too much wine…”

Otacon felt Connor’s body press lightly against his back as he tried to find the keycard from his pockets. Connor’s face was close to Otacon’s, and his breath was hot on Otacon’s ear.

“I have the chip. You don’t need to feel embarrassed,” Connor whispered playfully. That was unexpected, Otacon thought, feeling his already red face growing at couple of shades deeper.

Otacon finally found his keys and they stumbled inside, Connor noticeably more gracefully of the two.

He considered the possibility Connor was merely acting this way to make him more comfortable with his own intoxication since he didn’t seem to have any trouble as they left the restaurant. But he soon discarded the thoughts as irrelevant as Connor’s hands crept beneath his shirt.

Holding him by the hips, Connor gently pushed Otacon against the door. Air caught between their faces was hot and invited them to close the gap. Once again, Otacon felt strangely equal with this perfectly crafted man, who at first seemed way out of his league.

Connor started kissing him, going down, until he hit the waist of his pants. Otacon sighed in anticipation and excitement. Connor opened the pants slowly, as if giving Otacon an opportunity to push him away. It was the last thing Otacon wanted to do.

Soft lips first brushed the tip of his erection, then slid further down along it. Otacon’s breathing was heavy and steamed up his glasses.

“Ah, wait…” he finally managed to utter.

Connor glanced up just before Otacon dropped himself on top of the android, frantically undressing and kissing Connor at the same time. Otacon could feel Connor’s pulse racing. Connor’s body responded to the slightest touch Otacon landed on it. Otacon desperately wanted to make him feel good.

“Hal,” Connor exhaled, vulnerable under Otacon’s arms. “I want you inside.”

Both men were coming close to climax, and could feel it in each other. Otacon looked around and to his relief saw a can of vaseline within his arm’s reach.

Otacon pushed himself in Connor carefully, thrusting harder as he came closer and closer, until he finally finished. His ears rang and he wanted to collapse on his partner. Instead, he put his mouth on Connor’s dick. It briefly occurred to him that he hadn’t given a blowjob to anyone before, let alone an android, but Connor seemed to enjoy it nevertheless. It didn’t take long for Connor to come in his mouth. To Otacon’s surprise, the cum didn’t taste much like anything. But then again, why would it.

Otacon rolled over to Connor’s side. Both were panting heavily.

“You still haven’t invited me in,” Connor finally whispered, smiling and looking Otacon in the eye.

Otacon realized they indeed were still in the hallway and smiled back.

***

Connor left the next day after having breakfast together with Otacon. Thinking back, Otacon wasn’t sure how enjoyable all their food-related activities were for Connor. But he figured a high-end android who could get drunk and enjoy sex probably was sophisticated enough to have taste buds.

Otacon spent the couple of days before Snake was coming back focusing on his work. He hadn’t been able to focus for so long it felt great to finally have a clear head and get things done.

Then late on Friday evening when Otacon finally heard Snake come in.

“Welcome back,” he said casually, reading a book on the sofa. He got no answer.

“Snake?” Otacon walked up to Snake. The man looked beaten, staring at the floor.

“Snake, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t do this anymore,” Snake grunted in a low voice. “Something’s changed.”

“What do you mean? Were you hurt?”

Snake suddenly lunged towards Otacon and trapped him in a clumsy embrace.

“I don’t want to die,” Snake said, his voice breaking. “Not anymore, not doing this, not without you by my side.”

Snake held Otacon tight, burying his face in Otacon’s neck.

Otacon put his arms gently around Snake quietly. It pained him to see Snake like this, but he had no idea what to say. If something had happened at work, Snake probably wasn’t allowed to talk of it.

Snake pulled Otacon even tighter into the embrace.

“I need you.”

And finally, the guilt hit Otacon with full force.


End file.
